This invention relates to a crash-helmet, in particular for motorcyclists and riders of autocycles, comprising a chin strap with fastening.
In the case of known crash-helmets, the chin strap comprises two parts each fastened to a side wall of the helmet. One part is equipped with a clasp. When closing the chin strap, one should braid the end of the other part through the clasp. In doing so, one always needs two hands which is found to be inconvenient.
The invention aims at avoiding this drawback, and at providing a crash-helmet of the type mentioned in the introduction, the chin strap of which is adapted to be easily put into the closed position by one hand.
For this purpose, according to the invention, the fastening comprises a female member and a male member one of these members being rigidly connected to a side wall of the helmet and the other member being secured to the free end of the chin strap and being adapted to be brought with one hand into or on the rigidly connected member, a locking means being provided for releasably locking the members of the fastening.